Abandon All Hope
by Wake Up The Sleepers
Summary: AU: Rem is now the shinigami of Monica and they are living in dying world, but what if Rem doesn't want to let her go. How far is he willing to go to keep her with to keep her with him. Rem/OC


As she stood up slowly, because of the pain that was in her knees, she had to grip onto the old, rotting tree by her side. She sighed in a very sad but angry way, as if she wanted to die. Her beautiful deep grey eyes shined in the dim sunlight, that shined through the trees. As she cleared her throat and looked around wearily for the stalker, he would never leave her alone no matter how much she told him to.

"Rem?...Rem, where the heck are you? I want to leave now, so hurry up...REM! My patients is really low now!" As she was done yelling for him, she now had a migraine and wanted to eat something really sweet. Instead of waiting for him, she angrily snatched her ripped up school bag and started walking to a near by river to get some fresh water.

She kept stumbling on the small twigs that littered the the muddy ground. Do to it raining last night, she was sleep deprived and had a cold. As she took another step while now going down a hill, not watching where she was walking, she slipped, and fell down the steep hill. Now she was laying on the ground covered in slimy mud and a few leaves that used to be stuck in the mud were now on her. She slowly stood up, now cautious of falling over again and getting even muddier.

Her hair had twigs, leaves, and more mud than any other part of her body. It wasn't hard to see that she was already having a terrible day and had she only woken up not too long ago. The mud now dripping off of her was kind of warm, but she wiped as much as she could off of her long legs and arms. She took ahold of her muddy bag and swung it over her shoulder, and started walking to the river again, but this time she was going to bathe and get a drink.

* * *

><p>He crouched down on the river bank eating a juice, red, apple, which he loved. He then dropped the apple core in the river, and watched it slowly float away. Suddenly he heard a noise, as if someone was walking toward him. But he wasn't very worried, because only she could see him. She could see him because she had the Shinigami eyes! The only way to get the eyes are if you meet a Shinigami, tell them you want the eyes, and then the Shinigami will take half of your life away in exchamge for the eyes.<p>

Shinigami eyes are very powerful and serious, the power of the eyes are the same as a Shinigami's. If a person had the eyes, they would be able to see the name of another person and see their life span, all above the other person's head. But only the person's name and life span, they wouldn't be able to see their own. And the only way to get rid of the Shinigami that they meet, would be for the Shinigami to either kill the human, give the human their remaining life, or to go to the king and ask him to make the human a Shinigami.

He stood up slowly, with his back straight as if he were being judged. He waited patiently to see who it might be. The person just happened to be Monica. Her beautiful long blond hair, that had mud in it, was past her hourglass shaped waist. Which was pretty long considering that she was around six foot something, but it fit her. He would have fallen in love with her the first time they had meet, but sadly a Shinigami can't love a human. So he didn't even bother telling her how much he admired her.

"Phfff, Monica, why are you all muddy? I barely noticed you," he stated as if she was just another human, that just happened to meet him. She turned around quickly, he could see in her expression that she was shocked, but happy to see him. Her expression changed rapidly, into a horrid scowl on her muddy but, still beautiful face.

"WHERE WERE YOU, REM? I WAS LOOKING AND YELLING FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" She yelled, while throwing her hands up in random directions.

Her face was starting to go a little red, but not from blushing more like from her yelling and getting so angry.

"I came down here by the river to eat an apple, because unlike the apples where I come from, these apples are sweet and yummy. Plus I didn't know that you wanted me to stay by you until you woke up," he remarked with a blank expression like always, but he actually had feelings. Feelings that he kept hidden from years of training.

* * *

><p>She had cooled down a bit, but was still a little angry. Her skin now lost it flushed coloring and was now back to its normal color. "Okay, I'm, sorry for overreacting, but you know I don't like to be alone. It really scares me," she said gently, while changing behind a tree into her one peice dark blue and light grey swimming suit. Her eyes sparkled when she came out from around the tree. Most of the mud had now dried on her skin, but it still felt moist to her. She walked gracefully over to the shallow end of the river and dipped her left foot into the water, before she quickly jerked her foot back out of the water and shivered. She backed up about three feet, before sprinting back towards the water confronting her fear. She jumped into the freezing water, over coming her fear of the icy fall water.<p>

While she was rubbing and scrubbing the mud off of herself, Rem was sitting on the river bank again, but now he was just watching her in amusement. She was like a little kid as she swam around, splashing, and in general having fun in the cold water. For some unknown reason it made him sad. Maybe it was because he longed to be something, not a Death God, but something more than he was.

Something more than a killer, or a murderer maybe the afterlife would be better than this. But there was nothing he could do about it, unless he wanted to kill her or kill himself. So, he just pushed the thought away and dwelled on something else. " When are you going to be done, Monica," he asked with a yawn, "We should probably get moving soon."

She popped her head up from below the surface of the blue-green river water. "Hmm... Oh... Um, just a minute. I'll get out now!" She said Cheerfully. She said in it such a happy way that he couldn't describe it.

She climbed out of the water, and quickly got goose bumps causing her to wrap her arms tightly around herself. With her eyes squeezed shut, he threw a fluffy dry towel over at and it landed on her head. She quickly grabbed it from her head and held it out before her, then just as quickly wrapped it around her shoulders and dried off.

"Rem..." She started slowly, and he looked over at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, "Thank you."

He smiled sweetly and nodded his head. "Yep, now lets go, Monica," he said still with a slight smile on his bony face. She shoved the towel in the her bag and pulled out some new clean clothes to put on. Throwing the old bag on her shoulders, she sprinted over to Rem and they walked away from the river together.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks after that, the human race was dwindling into extinction, the water was running low and most that was left of the water was infected. There was hardly any food left that wasn't infected. Life was quickly turning in to downward spiral, but at least they had each other. For the most part it was good to have company. She was growing tired of having to walk on endlessly, with only the little food and water they had left in the old even ratty bag that still rested on her shoulders.<p>

She came to an abrupt halt before falling to her knees, where she sat on the ground crying and weeping. "Pleas-e, please, Rem just kill me already. I-I can't handle the pain of struggling to live on anymore," she bagged to him in such a horrible, heart wrenching way, he wanted to cry. Even if it was just a single tear, but Shinigami's couldn't cry.

"NO! NO I WILL NEVER KILL YOU! JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELF, MONICA! I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL YOU!" He yelled at her angrily. His anger so potent that he was willing to lash out at anything. "I can't believe you just said that," he said and turned away form her slowly. With his hands held up to his face, he slid his finger tips into his white tinted with purple.

She laid on the hard ground crying her eyes out for awhile before she slowly sat up with tears running down her pink cheeks. "But, your a God of Death, Rem. thats what you do, right?" She said wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"Right, but I'm not like that, I'm different then the others! Surely you would know that Monica!" He said with his bright amber eyes glowing in the sunset. She didn't reply back to him, she was just staring at the ground. He walked over to her and held a grey, bony hand out to her, she looked up and took ahold of his hand and stood up.

"We will find a way, don't worry." He said holding her tightly like a teddy bear.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

They were walking to a portal, a portal to the Shinigami Realm, Which was located under the Pacific Ocean. They were only one and a half miles away form the portal. Which was rather close.

It felt like only twenty minutes just to get there, and now they were starring at then opening to it. First he jumped into the water, it felt nice and cool to his grey skin, and now she closed her eyes and jumped into the water, too. He put his hand in the air like he was holding an invisible ball, and placed his cold hand on top of her wet head.  
>She now had bubble around her head, this was so she could breathe under the water. The both ducted under water and swan as fast as they could to the portal, the portal was in a small cave not even thirty feet away! They had done it they were saved!<p>

He placed his hand on it, it looked like there was nothing but then it just disintegrated! She had never seen anything like that before! He, now swan into the opening and she followed him.

She popped her head up from under the water and the bubble popped. His head came up from under the water too. They both climbed up and stood on the edge of the water.

"Now what do we do, Rem?" She asked while taking deep breathes.

"This way, Monica." He said while starting to walk off in the only direction there was to go. She quickly caught up to him and they were now walking side by side, together. A few minutes had gone by, and they were finally there, they were actually in the Shinigami realm! It was very dark, and depressing there, it was covered in animal and human bones, there was also very many sculptures, but some were broke, shattered, or just scratched.

She was kind of scared at first but, left the fear behind her. Suddenly a weird owl like figure went in front of them, it was a Shinigami. "Hell-o, yummy looking gir-l, Rem, did you bring us dinner?" The owl Shinigami asked in a scratchy voice.

Rem pushed her behind him and said in a deep and horrifying voice "No, and don't even think about eating her or I will kill you, Ariki..."

His ugly dark brown eyes widened, in disbelief. We pushed past him there they all were Shinigami's, more then she had ever seen! Most were very tall, bony and skinny. As they walked on to the mountain, which had a cave on it near the top, and in that cave they would find the King Shinigami and his name was Samuel. Samuel mean's "name of God."

They were no at the entrance of the cave, they walked in slowly. Bright red eyes open quickly in the dark and said rapidly "Rem, who is this and why did you bring a human here?"

"Master...this is Monica, can you make her a Shinigami?" He said in still a deep tone.

He stood up with his red eyes glowing through the darkness "Why, why should I do that Rem?" He asked meanly.

She took a step forward and said bravely "I want to be a Shinigami, I want to be able to do what you do, its fascinating and exiting."

"Fine, but in one condition, never leave the Shinigami world." He said in a furious way.

"I promise!" She said happily! He then ripped her heart out and she fell in pain and was dieing slowly. A minute had gone by they were both starring at her just waiting for her to come alive into a Shinigami. She was still very tall But now had black and white straight hair, with one bloody bone wrapped around in some hair on he left side of her head.

Now they could be together.


End file.
